


hazardous hobbies

by orphan_account



Series: July Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hardcase is a sweet boi, kix’s optimism said fuck this shit i’m out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This?” He snatches the ‘pad angrily, holding it up and pointing to the picture displayed upon it. “This is forpeople-““Wearepeople.” Hardcase says firmly, but his voice was significantly softer when he continued. “I- I’m a person.”
Relationships: Hardcase/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: July Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	hazardous hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4; Wanderlust, Kix/Hardcase

Traveling, outside of the confines of a gunship or hyperspace, was something that Kix had never thought of. He doesn’t look at planets for their beauty or their superlative qualities. He sees them as they are: A means to an end, a battle to win and a population to wrestle into submission.

He guesses it only changes because of Hardcase. Or, more specifically, Hardcase’s sudden fascination with planets beyond their reach, planets that, for a clone, are off-limits.

“Look at this one,” ‘Case would say, thrusting a datapad into his face, and it was always a picture of a new exotic, bizarre place, _places they couldn’t go,_ but Kix always made sure to smile, just for him.

“It’s gorgeous.”

He can’t help but think the other trooper’s new hobby to be odd. Out of all the _vode_ he knew, Hardcase was the first that came to mind when he thought ‘ _violent_ ’. They all are, really, and maybe that’s why it starts to itch beneath his skin, this irritation at how _perfect_ and _beautiful_ these planets are when he or none of his brothers could ever experience it. It bugs him more than he’d care to admit, the beauty of a life he’d never have, so when they’re laying in their bunk, Kix dozing next to Hardcase peacefully, and the trooper shoves yet another alluring location in front of his face, he smacks the datapad away and sits up with a glare.

“Stop it,” He hisses, probably too harshly, judging by the way Hardcase flinched as if struck. “Just- _stop_. Why are you doing this?”

Hardcase stares at him for a moment, eyes wide and expression vulnerable. “Doing what?”

“ _This_.” Kix gestures to the datapad distractedly, being careful to keep his voice low for fear of disturbing any others. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” _To me?_ “We are never going to have this, ‘Case. This?” He snatches the ‘pad angrily, holding it up and pointing to the beach displayed upon it. “This is for _people_ -“

“We _are_ people.” Hardcase says firmly, but his voice was significantly softer when he continued. “I- I’m a person.”

“You are.” Kix agrees. “To me, to the _vode_ , to General Skywalker and the other Jedi, but to everyone else? We’re just droids with skin, that isn’t-“ Kix’s voice breaks, and he tosses the datapad face down onto the bunk. “That isn’t _for_ us. We don’t get that. So please, stop- stop making me want things we can’t have.”

Hardcase’s brows are furrowed, small frown on his face as he slowly responds. “That’s... not fair.” Kix scoffs and opens his mouth to come back with a snippy remark, but Hardcase continues. “This war will end one day, and when it does, I’m taking you to every single one of those places and telling you, in _great_ detail, why you, Kixystix, are a person. You deserve it, we _all_ do. I’m just,” Hardcase glances down, picking at a thread on his blanket. “Sorry that I can’t give you that now.”

Kix stared at him, bewildered and feeling thoroughly chastised, and, when his head just continued to spin, he leaned over to press their foreheads together with a soft sigh. “I love you, you _di’kut_.”

Hardcase hummed, reaching out to poke at his side teasingly. “I love you more, you kriffin’ sexy _person_.”

“Ah, there it is.” Kix pulls away in mock disappointment, but Hardcase follows him with a grin. “I’m revoking your rights as-“

He’s cut off when Hardcase kisses him, soft and sweet, a hand sweeping up and down his side soothingly and- yeah, okay, traveling doesn’t seem half as bad as he’d originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading lovelies! have an amazing day シ


End file.
